It is recognized in the prior art that the comfort of a restrained seat occupant may be affected by the diagonal path of the shoulder belt across the upper torso of the occupant. It is also recognized that differing diagonal belt paths may be desired for occupant comfort depending upon the size of the seat occupant.
The prior art has recognized that diagonal path of the shoulder belt may be adjusted to accommodate persons of various size as well as to accommodate the different positions of the seated occupant. Wackym U.S. Pat. No. 3,521,901, issued July 28, 1970, provides an adjustable length strap assembly which is adjustable along a roof mounted support to lift the shoulder belt off the shoulder of the user. Other devices for deflecting the diagonal path of the shoulder belt are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. Bauer et al 4,039,224, issued Aug. 2, 1977; Lindblad 4,033,594, issued July 5, 1977; Takada 3,860,261, issued Jan. 14, 1975; and Cadiou 3,713,693, issued Jan. 30, 1973.
The present invention provides a new and improved tether belt arrangement particularly suited to deflect the diagonal position of the shoulder belt in a passive belt system wherein the outboard end of the shoulder belt is carried by the vehicle door.
A passive belt system according to the invention includes a shoulder belt having an outboard end mounted on the upper rear corner of the door and an inboard end mounted on the vehicle body inboard the occupant seat by a retractor. The retractor winds the belt to establish the shoulder belt in a restraining position diagonally across the occupant torso when the door is closed and permits outward and forward movement of the shoulder belt with the door to permit occupant ingress and regress when the door is opened. A tether belt has a first end attached to the shoulder belt intermediate the inboard and outboard ends and a second end connected to the door in vertically spaced relation from the outboard shoulder belt end. Adjustment of length of the tether belt deflects the diagonal path of the shoulder belt to fit the size of a particular seat occupant. The tether belt may be connected to the door by a reel which is rotatable by the occupant to adjust the length of the tether belt. A clutch mechanism is associated with the reel to hold the tether belt at its adjusted length and may be released either manually or by the occupant or automatically upon opening movement of the door.
The object, feature and advantage of the invention resides in the provision of a door connected passive shoulder belt and a tether belt of adjustable length acting between the door and the shoulder belt to deflect the diagonal position of the shoulder belt to fit a particular sized occupant.
Another object, feature and advantage of the invention resides in the provision of the passive seat belt system including a shoulder belt connected to the upper rear corner of the door for movement therewith and a tether belt connected to the shoulder belt inboard of the outboard end and and adjustably mounted on the vehicle door by an occupant adjustable reel so that the occupant may deflect the diagonal shoulder belt position to a modified diagonal position providing optimum occupant comfort.